


Паучок в Адской кухне

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Gercog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Паучок до событий «Человек-паук. Возвращение домой»  скучает без заданий в Квинсе и потому решает наведаться в соседний район.





	Паучок в Адской кухне

**Author's Note:**

> AU после Гражданской Войны, таймлайн сериалов не учтен ради веселья.

**Новое голосовое сообщение от абонента: «Паучок»**

— Так, мистер Старк, новости за прошедшую неделю. В Квинсе ничего не поменялось и я решил наведаться в район Клинтон, его еще называют Адской кухней, знаете такой? А там, мистер Старк, такое происходит! Вдруг оказалось, что в оборот вернулась эта древняя жвачка, ну, знаете, «Лав из…»? И это явно было не просто так, потому что, ну, кто ее уже жует-то, прошлый век, даже динозавры уже такое не ели, а тут, понимаете, вдруг во всех киосках Клинтона и даже в Квинсе было! Я и начал их скупать и пытаться понять, в чем дело, долго изучал обертки, думал, может быть, в этом нет смысла и я просто сошел с ума? Даже почти отказался от этого безумства и собрался и дальше бабушек через дорогу переводить, но тут Уэйд мне сказал, что в местной клинтонской больнице стали пропадать наркотические лекарства в больших количествах. Я пришел в эту больницу и там познакомился с Клэр, и она чудесная и тете Мэй тоже понравилась! В общем, она сказала, что да, лекарства пропадают, но никто не знает, как и куда они потом уходят — просто вдруг исчезают, и все. Уже и камеры поставили, и сейфы, и даже настоящий Сорвиголова по ночам дежурит на крыше — а все равно пропадают! Кстати, я познакомился с Сорвиголовой и он крутой, мистер Старк, хотя вы, конечно, круче, но он правда крутой и сказал мне, что образование — это важно, а то я не знаю, ха, хотя он юрист, а мы-то знаем, что будущее за технарями! А еще оказалось, что он не видел кучу классических фильмов, но не потому что не хотел, а потому что, ну… Он вообще ничего увидеть не может. Представляете? Очень грустно.

Но я отвлекся, а там ведь такое дело, мистер Старк, я рассказал ему про фантики, а он спросил, а не знаю ли я, где находится фабрика по производству этих жвачек, и вы представляете, она находилась в соседнем квартале, прямо в одном из этих древних, когда-то индустриальных, а теперь жилых домов! И мы туда проникли ночью, как настоящие супергерои! То есть… Ну вы же понимаете, вы тоже настоящий супергерой, то есть, я хотел сказать, вы и есть, прямо как в фильмах или в газетах, ох, ну, то есть вы и есть этот герой всех этих статей, просто Сорвиголова борется с преступностью по ночам, как Бэтмэн, а вы меня всего на одну драку с друзьями в Берлин взяли. Ох… Пятница, сотрешь это? Нет?.. Ладно, хорошо, рассказываю дальше. В общем, мистер Старк, мы залезли туда ночью, как Бэтмэн и Робин, и оказалось, что это не просто заводик по производству жвачки, а настоящий бандитский притон! Мы дрались, а потом меня и Сорвиголову поймали и обездвижили какой-то хитрой инопланетной штуковиной и посадили в подвал. Там нас собирались засунуть в чан с варящейся внутри жвачной массой, и вы знаете, я больше никогда в жизни не буду жевать жвачку, честно! В общем, я уже готовился прилипнуть к самому себе и распрощаться с жизнью, но тут нам на выручку пришел Каратель, представляете?! В футболке с черепом и таким злым лицом, как будто хотел нас стукнуть, но бил он только бандитов: крупнокалиберными и с расстояния. Потом освободил нас, но просто так уйти мы уже не могли, потому что нужно было распутать этот загадочный клубок до конца, и тут нам на выручку пришли Бессмертный Железный Кулак и его мрачный и ехидный друг по имени Уорд Мичам.

Я потом в башне Рэнда зависал, и знаете, она высокая. Ваша, конечно, выше, но у Рэнда она явно толще, даже не знаю, почему я обратил внимание, и в целом это мне Уэйд подсказал вам сообщить, сказал, что это, возможно, будет для вас ценной информацией, а я пойму, когда мне стукнет восемнадцать. Но в общем, я не про это хотел рассказать, а про то, что мы всей компанией стали исследовать заводик и обнаружили, что он принадлежит Уильяму Фиску, через подставных лиц, конечно же, а еще: что они используют какие-то инопланетные вундервафли, чтобы воровать из больницы наркотики, а затем переплавляют их в порции и распространяют по всему Нью-Йорку. И знаете, подо что подделывают наркотик? Под вкладыши «Лав из»! Я не ошибся, мистер Старк! В этом был смысл! Оказалось, что в тех жвачках, обертка которых имела более розовый оттенок, вкладыш — это наркотик! И так их и сбывали, почти легально и под носом у полиции! Вы представляете?! Всю информацию мы передали в департамент полиции Клинтона, и еще я скинул все это ЩИТу, чтобы проследили. Вот. А потом я вернулся домой, чтобы смыть все-все накопившиеся вкладыши в унитаз, а тетя Мэй почему-то была такая веселая… Вот, это все случилось позавчера, а пока что тут довольно скучно, мистер Старк, и если у вас будет какое-нибудь задание для меня, то вы мне скажите, потому что в Квинсе не очень весело, а в Клинтоне супергероев и без меня хватает. Ой, мистер Старк, это вы?!

— Да, Питер, это я. Кто такой _Уэйд_?!


End file.
